Set Fire To The Third Bar
by PaintedSpirit
Summary: Mimi is struggling with herself. Her dark emotions are taking over her. Only Jyou can help. Jyoumi/Mimou/Mimoe


**Hello :). This is my first songfic ever. I hope it isn't that terrible... Anyway, I love this song (_Set Fire To The Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol), and I just have to write something according to this. Hope you like it :).**

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Set Fire To The Third Bar**

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa, 18 years old, lived in New York for few years now. Her english has improved, and she could speak fluently with perfect american accent, thanks to her friend Jennifer. Her whole life looked perfect: Mimi was a beautiful girl, with perfect body, perfect hair, bunches of friends, luxury apartment in Manhattan, brand new shiny car waiting for her to pass her driving test, designer clothes, her family was very rich... There were a lot of things to mention, but there was only one word that could define it all: _perfect_.

But it was only a cover. Everything looked perfect outside for other people. Everyday at school Mimi was a cheerful girl, who was constantly approaching new people, just to meet them. She was popular. Mimi had something from star in her: she loved to be in the center of attention. But when she was back at home after school, she never felt more lonely. She suspected having depression since she cried so hard and so often that her tears could make a waterfall. She had problems with bulimia. She had many awful thoughts about the whole world hating her, about hating herself, and, what is the most scary, she never before had so many thoughts about death. Her own death. What was wrong with her? Mimi couldn't understand, why she was feeling like that.

She used to curl up at her bed, and cry after her _real_ friends, who were half a world from her, in lovely Japan. Yes, after all these years, she still missed her japanese friends, the original digidestined. Sure, there were in America lots of digidestined, and she liked meeting them, but they couldn't compare to the ones that she once had a great adventure with. Mimi was able to communicate with them via e-mail, but she didn't like it that much. She was a kind of person, who preferred meeting others eye to eye. She'd rather left computers to Koushiro. Koushiro... Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari... and Jyou. Their names, especially the last one, were like honey for the ears. After all those years, she wrote most frequently to Jyou. Mimi had to admit that she liked him, a lot actually. Jyou Kido was 20 years old now, intelligent, with nose stuck in his medical books, not very social, reliable, more self-confident than he used to be, very handsome, charming gentleman. She could write to him about everything, and he was always there to read all her words, and reply to her politely, giving some advices. Mimi sometimes thought that Jyou was the only person, who could understand her, and help her. She wrote about everything to him, but not about how depressed she really was.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd "B"_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places_

She was constantly hesitating. Should she tell Jyou about her dark emotions? About her depression? He might be able to help her, but she didn't want to worry him. After all, he really cared about her. She wished she was in Japan. In her real home, with real friends. All the friendships she made in America never seemed real. They were built only on talks about school, boys, fashion, watching films together, going on parties, or shopping. How on earth they could have been called real? With her _real_ friends she was stuck in the Digital World for few months, trying to survive. They'd never left her. It was she, who left them and flew to America.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

She behaved like a little child when she was trying to find on the internet flights to Japan, and book them. She had enough money to buy the ticket any time, and fly to the sweet Japan. She giggled everytime she thought about her little escape, but it was giggling through the tears. Oh, how much she would gave for Jyou being next to her!

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

Jyou was writing to her regularly, reporting about all the things that happened. Sora and Yamato still dating, now for five years. Taichi, as usually, trying to find a girlfriend, but without results. Well, at least he has been doing really good at football. Koushiro had made his successes in computer engineering. Hikari and Takeru started dating few months ago... It was quite predictable. Mimi smiled everytime she thought about how cute they were. And Jyou... Jyou started his medical studies. They all were so happy. Only Mimi was not. She could have everything, but she didn't have what she really wanted. No one really knew, who Mimi was under the surface.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

Mimi's parents were suspecting that there was something wrong with their daughter. Her mother walked few times into her room when Mimi was crying and hugging the fluffy, pink pillow so hard, screaming that she won't get out of her bed. They never could have thought that their daughter can be unhappy. Their Mimi? Their sweetheart? They were more childish than Mimi's ever thought. They'd never understood how did she feel. Only Jyou would.

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

She finally brought up all her courage to write to Jyou, and tell him about everything. Tell him, how much she really needed him. Tell him, how much she missed him. Tell him that the Ocean started calling her... Tell him that she would collapsed in every moment, burst into tears, and tried to hurt herself like she almost did. Three times.

Mimi was writing the mail with shaking hands. She didn't feel comfortable revealing all of her emotions, but she knew it was a necessary. His name stuck in her head. His beautiful, soft name, which could only be spoken as a whisper... Oh, Jyou...

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

It was few days after sending the mail to Jyou. He didn't respond. It wasn't normal. Jyou usually responded almost immediately to all her mails. Maybe he didn't care about her that much? Maybe he never wanted her in the way she wanted him? Maybe he never really liked her, but he was just too polite to tell her to leave him alone?

Mimi was sitting on her bed. There was only a candle light shining in her room. It was another lonely evening. Her parents went for a dinner to the one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. Mimi was trying to calm her down. She had another crying attack. But this time was different. This time she really did feel lonely. She has been checking her mail box once per hour, and it was still empty. Next to her on the bed was lying her father's gun. It was a _perfect_ time to finish all the pain. No one cared about her, no one will care about her death. She was shaking, tears blurring her vision. How scared she was! Her pale, long fingers covered the gun, and she felt the cold metal.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, looking out of the window, that she didn't hear the doors' click. Someone just appeared in the apartment, and she didn't even have any idea about it. She was delaying what she tried to do. She slowly withdrew her hand a little. Cold, heavy metal was scaring. She suddenly fell from bed to her knees, and burst completely into tears, her head lying on the bed, covered with her arms. And then, she felt someone's warm hand on her back. A soft voice whispered her name... The voice that she desired to hear. Mimi lifted her head and turned away, and she saw his angelic face. She stopped crying immediately, and looked at him, surprised. Mimi suddenly snuggled into his chest where she felt so safe, and not so alone.

"Oh, Jyou..."

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_and I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_


End file.
